


Joker&Harley: Chaos Lovers

by HarlsRedQueen



Category: Batman and Harley Quinn (2017), Harleen Quinzel - Fandom, Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Harley Quinn (Comics), Joker (2019), Joker: Killer Smile (Comics)
Genre: Action & Romance, Adventure & Romance, Anal Sex, Arkham Asylum, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Batman References, Comic: Harley Quinn (2000), Drama & Romance, F/M, Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019) Season/Series 02, Joker x Harley Week, Oral Sex, POV Joker (DCU), Past Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Romance, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Top Joker (DCU), Vaginal Sex, jokerandharley, jokerxharley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlsRedQueen/pseuds/HarlsRedQueen
Summary: Harleen Frances Quinzel a 22 year old woman who was born and raised in Metropolis in a traditional and respected family in the neighborhood for being very religious and conservative, but Harleen was never any of that. Fascinated by the human mind and by psychopaths and sociopaths, she decides to study medicine to become a psychiatrist in Gotham and get away from her family. In his new job Harleen meets the famous Joker, the man who will steal your heart, mind and soul and teach you how to live and love chaos
Relationships: Harleen Quinzel - Relationship, Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Meet the Harleen

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a big fan of comics, especially Marvel and DC, and also a big fan of villains and fanfics. In a night of boredom, I decided to put these three tastes together and create my own fanfic about one of the sickest, most cruel and most famous couples in comics, films, cartoons, etc.  
> This is my first experience writing a fanfiction so it probably won't be very good, but I will do my best to be able to convey the essence of the characters.  
> For this fanfiction I will be imagining the famous Joker from the heath ledger. But I leave it to your creativity to imagine your own Joker.  
> This story takes place after the events of Batman: The Dark Knight and will be narrated by my vision and that of Harley.  
> Have a good and crazy reading!

August 07, 2014 

So let's see if everything is here, lipstick, foundation, mascara, eyeshadow, concealer, perfume, eyeliner, my new set of red lace, 7/8 socks and my heels ... where are my heels? my beloved brand new heels can't be gone right away on that important night !!! oh fuck Harley how can you be so forgetful and head of wind of not remembering where you kept your precious favorite jumps! Right on your 5th birthday with your pudding! You know how he loves those heels on you! Yes yes yes I know I know but without problems I will find it quickly, so I can put the plaster on my face (not that I need to be born with a natural Venus beauty for a few) but he loves to see me with war makeup and dry and curl that hair, my beloved and crazy golden wavy mane as he says haha  
So let's see inside that closet, no, under the bed? No, ah I know! under the dressing table, yes yes here are my babies 

~ Harley sits at the dressing table and begins to put all her beauty products and makeup in order until she comes across her favorite photograph next to Joker framed and positioned on her dressing table. ~ 

This picture always brings me great memories, memories of the night when Gotham finally found out who really rules the underworld. And it was also an extremely emotional and hot night haha Every day I thank my beloved Mr. J for taking me out of that cage that was my life and for having taught me to finally live the way I always wanted to. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

an. 11, 2009

Okay Harleen without nervousness girl, you are talented, beautiful, hot and desired by everyone in that room, you have done it thousands of times and you do it well! Now let's put on the mask and those wonderful heels that make me look 1.61 and not my 1.58 lows and go rock! 

~ Harleen Frances Quinzel a 22 year old woman who was born and raised in Metropolis in a traditional and respected family in the neighborhood for being very religious and conservative, but Harleen was never any of that. Since she was a little girl, she hated and tore all the pink dresses, skirts and clothes that her parents forced her to wear, she liked to play fight and ball with the boys on the street, she hated the church and when she was forced to go she kept crying, chattering loud and singing until her parents lost patience and left and when she turned 12 they stopped taking her because they found Harley at the back of the churchyard kissing with his neighbor instead of attending mass.  
Harley at 13 was sent to live with her grandmother who was much more rigid than her parents, but to no avail. Harley adhered to the rock / sexy style, dyed her hair red, purple, black or gray, fled her nights to meet her colleagues on the street to skate, rollerblade, smoke and drink, until she was discovered by a neighbor of her grandmother. and be taken by the hair to the house where she will be grounded. His life became just school and home and also had its windows locked with bars.

The only way for Harley to get a little more freedom was to join the gym group at school, and oddly enough she found herself for a while, discovered her great love for gym and soon also her love for dance, and a year then his love for older men when he fell in love with his high school history teacher. 

Harley graduated at 16 and decided that he would no longer live with his grandmother or any member of his family but would go to Gotham University and start his life over there the way she wanted to. Thanks to gymnastics Harley got a scholarship at the university and started his medical course to become a psychiatrist. She discovered her fascination with the human mind and with psychopaths and sociopaths after watching many documentaries and reading many books, mainly serial killers that were her passion and also one of the great reasons for her to choose the dark Gotham to live.

Sometimes it crossed Harley's mind that she wanted to be like those men and women she saw in documentaries or read in books, and to get her family together, but she soon got it out of her head, after all, what kind of Psychiatrist she would be if she had that kind of thinking?

She moved into the college dormitory she shared with two other girls until she got a job and a salary to pay the rent on an apartment. 

At college Harley felt practically complete, loved classes, her classmates and dormitory were acceptable to live in and had great parties the way she liked, just freedom, madness, and no rules or restrictions, and she had a teacher who it made Harley see stars, if you know what I mean.

Gotham was going through a wave of crisis so it was very complicated to get a job, but a colleague from Harley got a salvation. Stace was practically from BDSM and frequented a club called Love & Pain and invited Harley to visit and talk to the owner who was looking for new girls for the pole. Harley might be short but she had a body to be envied, thanks to gymnastics and dancing, her legs were shapely in the right amount, a stiff butt and a great proportion, thin waist and flat belly and big, well round breasts that they would never need a silicone, and she was also blessed with an angel's face, a small oval face, pink cheeks, nose and mouth with light freckles and beautiful, sparkling baby blue eyes that could mesmerize anyone.

That night Harley got a job as a dancer and also discovered a passion for BDSM, everything was very dark and sexy, the mixture of pleasure, submission, domination and pain were things that managed to fascinate Harley. A few months later she made two Tattoos in honor of her new fetish. Under each buttock on her thighs she tattooed BITE ME SLAP ME ~ 

I can hear the applause and excitement of the audience behind the curtain after Clarisse the owner of the club announces that the next dance to perform would be me, RedQueen. Superiority pose, chin up and curtains open. 

~ Music: S&M Rhianna

Harleen danced with all her love, all her sensuality and her soul, since gymnastics she was always a very flexible girl so every move was extremely easy for her, each roll, each squat, looked like a snake coiling on the pole. A real work of art to watch.

Harley has always been the biggest consumer desire of club goers, but one rule for her to accept the job was that she would never be sexually involved with any client, and her true identity would be a complete secret, after all she would soon be a psychiatrist in Gotham and not I wanted to take the risk of some boss or colleague in the service discovering the other side of her life, if they would never take her seriously or she would not get her dream job in Arkham, after all, the hospital looks after her image and the image of her employees, if it fell into the Gotham Gazette that the Arkham psychiatrist is a pole dancer for the underworld BDSM Club in the city she and the hospital would be screwed.

The music and performance ended and the curtains closed, on the stage was a breathless Harley surrounded by white and red roses and a few dollars. ~

Ehhhh Harley another presentation finished successfully, you are a very talented girl, now I need the strength to drag me to the dressing room to take off all that latex and these heels and go home, after all I need to be totally rested and renewed for my big day tomorrow ! My first day of work at Arkham !!!


	2. welcome to Arkham

Wow haha kittens dancing poker face in leather clothes in a field full of rose bushes, I never thought it would be something so spectacular to watch

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

I'll get him hot

Show him what I've got

Wait a minute the music is getting louder and louder ... Wait a minute! AH DON'T SHIT!

Harleen opens his eyes in a panic with his alarm clock at maximum Poker Face volume

Damn Harleen 06:25 your cell phone is waking up like crazy since at 05:50 and you are dreaming of cats dancing poker in front of you crazy lazy !!!! You deserve to be late even on the first day of work! Instead of sleeping when he got home he was eating cherry ice cream and watching a documentary about albino Persian cats! Now get up from that bed, woman and go take a shower and get ready to get to work on time, and looking like a decent human being!

After a little argument with his conscience Harleen went to prepare for work in the biggest rush, tripping over his own feet and almost falling over his small mountain of dirty clothes

WTF woman never heard of laundry no?

It's just that I haven't had time yet, the whole week was a rush, taking paperwork to Arkham, buying clothes for work, going to the club every night practically, gym, pilates and gymnastics, shopping at the end of the month, paying bills! It's complicated, see! And now you will be even more, working in Arkham from Monday to Saturday and at the club every Tuesday, Thursday, Friday and Sunday! I don't think my precious Harleyzinha will take the web off anytime soon! I feel virgin again ...

No creature dramas! No men without illness, no children, no headache!

Ah but it is so necessary to feel filled by someone, to feel the perfume, the touch, the tapas, bites, the heat !!!

Want to be filled? buy a vibrator! Want bites buy a dog! Heat just cover yourself with 3 blankets! Now stop thinking about male and go take a shower to put out your fire in the ass and go to work!

Yes madam my conscience without patience.

Harleen put on her light blue skinny jeans, black boots, navy blue dress shirt and black overcoat, put on a little pink lip gloss, tied her wet hair in a bun leaving only two strands loose in front, grabbed her purse and her He put on his goggles and ran to the parking lot of his building to pick up his red Ford Escape and hit the road for his new job! But of course she stopped at the cafeteria before picking up her big black coffee with 2 sugar cubes and a chicken croissant! After all, we don't live without coffee, and Harleen is addicted to coffee.  
Harleen was not religious but thanked all the gods for not having a traffic jam and she arrived on time for the service, her car was stopped at the big gate by two guards but she had already received a presentation badge from a new employee so she just showed up, got in and get a spot in the big parking lot. And speaking of big, Arkham was huge, and put huge on it! Harleen had already come here before to bring some paperwork and do interviews so the scare at the size of the complexes and the beauty of the old architecture was not so great, but still Harleen stood for about 6 seconds watching everything with a warmth in her heart and a silly smile on her face. face!

I really did it! I tried so hard, I studied so hard, every night in the dark studying for the tests of that witch from Kleusa were worth it! I reached my goal, I am a trained psychiatrist and will start working at Arkham! I will really help people, learn more about the riddles of the mind and the greatest psychopaths in Gotham! THAT'S PARADISE!

Girl if for you "paradise" is a psychiatric hospital of more than 90 years, with the smell of a museum, full of mentally disturbed, sick and dangerous people, who can attack you or even throw you up, I don't even want to know the place you considers hell.

But you already know, my childhood home is hell!

Oh yes, I don't disagree with that! I prefer a lunatic psychopath pulling my hair with the knife to my neck a thousand times than mother, father or grandmother calling me a sinful prostitute and praying in my head for the demons to leave my body!

Harleen pressed the bell on the huge metal door surrounded by 3 cameras until a voice came through the intercom   
\- Good morning, your full name and the purpose of your visit! - A man spoke on the intercom

\- Good morning, I am Dr. Harleen Frances Quinzel, I will start working here today - Do not show nervousness or fear Harleen! Ahhh I’m a chic doctor!

\- Please show your badge to the camera - The man spoke

So Harleen did with a shy smile, but inside bursting with happiness and anxiety. She will definitely need some good chamomile tea.

Soon the large metal doors opened, giving a view of an airport-type metal detector and two guards over 1.78 in height on each side, close to the Harleen guards he felt like a little ant but he did not let himself be shaken by it and went in smiling delivering her bag to the daily magazine and going through the detector without any problems and finding an employee who was waiting for her.

\- Hello, good morning, I'm Dean and I work on practically all the paperwork in this complex, you must be the newest member of the team of doctors! Dr. Harleen Quinzule? - Dean smiled pleasantly and held out his hand to me, which I accepted.

Quinzule? Really!!

\- A-aa good morning Dean, in fact yes but my name is Quinzel, Harleen Quinzel - I smile awkwardly dropping his hand. IT IS NOT DIFFICULT TO READ AND PRONOUNCE CHINKEL!

\- Ah yes, different hehe but welcome! I will be your guide who will introduce you to our system and take you to Dr. Hugo Strange's office - OH YES MY QUINZEL IS DIFFERENT BUT NOT THE QUINTEZ! THE SURNAME OF DR. HUGO THAT IS WEIRD!

Harleen's surname is LITERALLY "weird"

Dean led Harleen down the great hall, showing the rooms until he reached the small room where she would receive her official Arkham Dr. badge and uniform, which would be a pair of surgical gloves and a lab coat.   
\- Now, dr. please stand still on that wall i'm going to take your picture for the badge - PHOTO! Holy shit I didn't even put on decent makeup! My hair looks awful! When the other doctors or patients see my picture they will think it is the lollipop!

Harleen is a professional photo for a hospital badge! Not to be miss! And quiet you beautiful even sleeping with smudged makeup after a hangover! Now smile and stop for a photo! Without shaking like a pinscher

The size of the pinscher I already have haha

hehe (sarcastic laugh) very funny you, me, us!

\- Here is your badge, Dr.. - Hey and it’s not that I looked really good in this photo!

\- Dean can call me Harleen - I smile trying to look as friendly as possible, okay I don't have to try so much after all, I'm naturally sweet!

A sweet pumpkin!

Arriving in the corridor of the doctors' rooms Dean left Harleen in front of Dr. Hugo Strange's door, where Harleen was paralyzed for 7 seconds with his hands sweating cold and with a fast heart almost having a mild panic attack before taking the courage to beat and hear an "in between"

Holy shit he looks like a comic book villain!

And the hateful face of the life of someone who hasn't been close to a woman for 84 years doesn't help much

I hope that my panicked face and exaggerated breathing are not visible!

Harleen the guy wears glasses bigger than Harry Potter! His eyes must be practically retired, he will not be able to see practically anything!

\- Are you nervous, Dr. Quinzule? It seems tense, I don't want my new doctor to have a panic attack on the first day - HE RINSEED! FUCK THAT HAS BEEN CALMED WOMAN!

FUCKING QUINZULE AGAIN !!   
\- Oh don't worry about me Dr. Strange, I'm fine, a little anxious about the first day, but fine! It is also impossible not to be anxious and excited! I'm dying to start! - That Harleen shows that you want to work! You want to help patients! You are not just here for the salary you need to pay for the 8 installments that are missing from the car!

\- Um ... so it's great! You understand that Arkham is a healing place and we intend it to continue, don't you? ”He looked at me over his glasses. That look gives a chill

Don't even tell me, it seems like a spirit has passed here!

\- Yes sir! Certainly! My mission as a doctor in this hospital is to help, help and heal patients! And I will do anything to achieve that! From the possible to the impossible! - Good Harleen! Show him that you are a serious doctor and that you really take this job and the hospital seriously!

\- Fantastic Dr. Quinzule, your room is N.107 on your right, everything is ready for you, all the books, documents of your patients and objects of work are there waiting for you. I assigned you to 4 patients to start take your first week here. I know you did a 5-month internship at Gotham General Hospital and you feel you are ready for it, but the patients there are extremely different from the ones you will find here. - Yeah, right, after all this is a psychiatric hospital for more violent and criminal patients, so I already had an idea that it would be quite different! 

\- Yes Dr. Strange, I am aware of that! And I promise to do my best to honor the entire team and the hospital - Give your most natural smile Harleen

\- I am confident that you will get used to everything quickly, you have potential and your grades were the best in your class! I am honored to have chosen you to start our hospital as a psychiatrist. - He got up and held out his hand, get up Harleen don't stand still like a woman stone !!!

\- Since I moved to Gotham I haven't seen a better place to start than here, it's a dream come true to join your team Dr. - I shake your hand and MY GOD HE HAS OPENED A 3 SECOND SMILE, BUT IT OPENED!

\- You are free. Go to your room and study your patients, you will start your first appointment at 8 am, the room, floor and protocols to follow will all be specified in the file of each patient! Good luck and welcome to Arkham - Finally get out of that room, what a tense climate, I feel my socks are sweaty

Have you found the atmosphere tense and haven't come face to face with any killers yet

This is my first week here, they wouldn't give me any killers right away, they usually refer these more complicated patients to more experienced doctors with more time on the job

Harleen walked down the long corridor practically to the end, between the broom closet and the ladies' room was his small room, opening the door and turning on the yellowish light. from the street, an office table with patient files, a leather chair, a computer that appeared to be there for some good years, it even had a little dust, rhinitis makes the party in this room! On the right side there was a well-filled bookcase, with books from 1950 until today, many relics, on the left side there was an armchair that allowed the patient to lie down, probably when the care rooms are all occupied, the doctor has the right to bring your patient to your room.

Inside the desk drawer were two notepads, 4 pens and 4 pencils, eraser, sharpener, stapler and a small pocket recorder for the sessions.

It is not a 5 star hotel room but it is perfect for getting to work!

You have never stayed in a 5 star room!

But I've seen it in movies !!! So I imagine how it is! Now let's see my patients, oh I'm really excited

FUCK THAT KNOCKED ME! Victor Zsasz, Jonathan Crane (Scarecrow), Pamela Isley (Poison Ivy) e-e ... the Joker !!! I WILL TREAT THE Joker!

What did you say just now about them not referring any killers to novice doctors anyway?

At the same time that I am even more panicked I am fully realized !!!

Huh ... really?

Hell, I studied, read, watched documentaries and psychiatrist interviews about all kinds of possible psychopaths, sociopaths, serial killers and finally my turn to make history! I will treat Gotham's biggest criminals myself !!! My birthday present came early! Aaah welcome to Arkham Harleen !!!


	3. Time to go for maximum security!

Harleen spent a lot of time watching her patients' session tapes with the other doctors to start adapting and understanding what she was getting into, and the more she watched the more the mixture of anxiety and excitement increased! Anxious to be a very delicate terrain to explore but still excited to start work soon and unravel all the mysteries and stories behind Gotham's greatest crime minds! Extremely brilliant minds in a strange way. Especially the mind of a green-haired man who in an abnormal way fascinated Harleen more than she should, to the point that she internally agreed with some of his lines in the videos.

Mr Joker I am very excited to work with you but it is better to leave it last, wouldn't it be very smart of me to throw myself in the face of such a peculiar patient? Was that the right word to describe him? No no, maybe it’s fascinating? Extremely deep and mysterious?

Maybe it's extremely tasty   
Hey! Don't think that kind of thing! It is not appropriate for a doctor to think something like that of her patient! What a lack of ethics!

I know I know but look at this photo (cover photo), smile on the side, psychotic evil face, disheveled hair, without the clown makeup he looks great! And he's probably over 32, he would be your ideal type of man ... even the scars give a charm ...

HE ARRIVES! SHUT UP! My conscience sometimes you cross the line !!!

Okay, I think the lack of physical affection for the opposite sex is making me upset. I'll control myself ... But it's really better to leave it last

Harleen started his work in Arkham but at first he didn't make much profit. Most patients don't open easily with a new doctor, and those who opened up well ... didn't lead to much  
\- So dr. do you drive a motorcycle or electric car? or come by bike to the service? - Pamela asked curiously with her hands resting her chin watching Harleen carefully  
\- No, actually I come with my car powered by gasoline - TUM!   
Pamela punched the table, giving Harleen a scare that almost threw her notepad away

\- DID YOU KNOW LIKE ALL OTHERS! DO NOT WORRY ABOUT NATURE! IT IS POLLUTING HER WITH ITS CARS! I AM SURE YOU HAVE NEVER PLANTED A CHANGE IN LIFE OR WATERED ANY PLANT THAT IS! YOU SHOULD NEVER KNOW HOW A CARROT IS BORN! -

She's not too wrong no

Hey! I had my miniature cacti that I grew!

You didn't grow anything! You won the birthday cacti of that good vibes colleague from college and left them to survive alone in the apartment window!

They had plenty of sun!

But they also needed water!

Okay enough! This conversation is not going anywhere!

For the rest of the day Harleen also tried to talk to Jonathan Crane. She thought it would be an easy job after all, as an ex-psychiatrist and teacher he would understand her side and open up to her ... So naive little Harleen

\- Deplorable that Arkham has lowered itself to the level of hiring teenagers who have just left their diapers to work here - HOW IS IT? TEENAGE GIRL WHO JUST LEFT OUT OF DIAPERS! HOW DARE HE TALK ONE OF THESE TO ME!

Harleen keep all the calm and serenity possible!  
\- Mr. Crane if I'm not mistaken, I am practically the same age as you were when you received your doctorate. I studied hard to be here like any other doctor, and I can assure you that I am a highly qualified doctor for this job! - That's it Harleen, trust! He looked me up and down with disdain and raised an eyebrow

\- Humf sure I will trust you the doctor Barbie with less than 1.60 that would not take 6 seconds of my potion of fear hehe - AH THAT SPRAY! WILL NOT HAVE ANY PATIENT THAT RESPECT ME AS AUTHORITY!

Take a deep breath Harleen! Did you know that the beginning was going to be complicated and turbulent, they are mentally ill people who just need their time to get to know you!

The conversation with Jonathan Crane didn't bring Harleen much new, either, just a headache and an overwhelming desire to break the wall in the punch, which she relieved with a large cup of coffee.

Time to go to maximum security where she would meet her last two patients, the sadistic psychopath Victor Zsasz and the so famous anarchist chaotic king of Gotham, the Joker.

-Good afternoon Dr. Quinzel, I am Eric one of the maximum security guards, and I will accompany her to her patient. A 1.76-tall man with a well-armed UFC fighter's body introduced himself to me.

Did you feel safe?

Maybe  
\- Good afternoon Eric, of course come on - What a cold spine, all the things I saw and read about Victor are very disturbing, all the extremely sadistic murders and tortures

He'll probably be in the straitjacket and have guards, he has nothing to worry about

I don't like it when they wear straight jackets on patients, it looks so inhuman

\- Sorry for my rudeness, Dr., but do you look very pale, terrified of our Victor? - THAT IS NOT MEANS OF MY CONSECRATED!

\- Yes, a little yes -

\- No worries, Victor is behaving well these days, and he will be cuffed and in his straight jacket anyway. In the room you will always be watched by the cameras and the guards will be at the door to help with any unforeseen event! And there will also be a panic button under the table. - Okay, that really makes me a little calmer. - Oh and one more thing, he was one of the few patients who never attacked a doctor. Most of these criminals are like that, in the streets of Gotham they are kings, wicked, cruel, but inside they look like rabbits haha but of course we should never let our guard down ... especially with one in particular ... That one has no salvation, that one man we describe as the incarnate devil, the real evil on Earth ...- Eric stopped for a moment looking at nothing, pale and took a long breath - I lost 3 colleagues in here because of him, and one of these colleagues was mine brother, and those 4 doctors too, good people with families to support trying to do their job to be killed in cold blood by a monster like that! You know he doesn't have any more support, I don't understand why he's still letting him stay here after all and they didn't condemn him to the electric chair! - He can't talk about a patient like that!

\- Sorry Eric, I'm really sorry for all that happened! But if this patient is here, it is because he needs help! We all deserve help! No matter who it is, everyone can change, heal! We just need to understand them! Understand their traumas and insecurities to treat them and make them better people! Nobody is 100% bad. As long as I work here I will not give up on any of these people! They are not monsters, they are just misunderstood! People mentally handicapped by trauma and abuse with their sides of history forgotten! - wow Harleen that little speech you had recorded in your head since the time of the CBT?

I noticed Eric's judgmental look and he let out another breath and shook his head, walking back down the long corridor full of large armored iron doors, surrounded by cameras and some guards here and there, some burnt-out lights, and a terrible smell and icy air. ! Inhuman! Totally inhuman! Poor little patients for having to stay here!   
Harleen your heart is very kind, even too much sometimes! And you are very sentimental with everything like a good Cancerian with asc in fish that you are, but look around! These people are cruel, murderers, rapists, kidnappers, genocidal maniacs! They deserve it and even worse than that!

NO! NO ONE DESERVES THAT! NOBODY!

\- You young doctors have such a good heart, feeling like the superheroes who saved the lost souls, I met others just like you, the recent graduates in love with pisquiatria haha but with time Dr. you will understand that not all souls can be saved, and some don't even care or want to be saved, like his! - Eric approached one of the doors and opened a small window at the top for us to spy. I had to stand on tiptoe.

\- It is o-o ... the Joker - I whispered more to myself. FUCKING SHIT IS REALLY THE Joker! Lying on his back with his arms behind his head trying to whistle with his eyes closed, he hardly fit in bed, he didn't know he was such a big man, he must be almost 1.90 tall!

Is it great at all hehe

SHUT UP!

\- He looks so calm and serene, so peaceful! It is even peaceful to watch him - I feel a slight smile open on my face, my stomach heated up! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!

It's called butterflies in my stomach, my dear Harleen, that means you have worrying tastes for men!

-He's just quiet like that because he's locked up and can't break or cut anyone's neck-Eric says with hatred in his voice. Ah the man he was referring to back there is the joker! The killer of guards and doctors!

Ah yes now that you realize that you nerd? Holy shit Harleen

Ah, I was thinking that he could be referring to Dollmaker or Crocodile! Until the... 

HE LOOKED HERE!

WHICH IS!

O!

HE IS SMILING! OH MY GOD THAT SMILE

DON'T HAVE AN ORGASM NOW WOMAN

SHUT UP THE SICK CONSCIOUSNESS!

Joker came out of his little trance when he felt himself being watched, looking at the door he realized that the window was open and there were two people watching him, his old friend guard Eric and a woman, a woman he had never seen before. Or already? No, he never saw it, he would remember those beautiful mesmerizing blue pairs.

\- Well now, my old friend Eric, have you still managed to overcome the ... traumas of our past? hum - He spoke in a hoarse and slightly dragged voice, rising from the bed and coming towards us. He's really big, even intimidating!

AH YES HARLEEN ONLY THE HEIGHT OF HIM THAT IS INTIMIDATING IS IT?

Eric bites his jaw and closes his fists, he got very tense

Joker holds himself against the door and bends down a bit to look out the window right next to Harleen who froze in place, while Eric walked away

\- Dr., please stay away from the door - I hear Eric's voice distant. I can't concentrate on anything else, oh other than those deep black eyes watching my soul, and that damn smile from the side

\- Um ... and you beauty ... who are you? um ... Arkham's new toy? - He practically whispered hoarsely and sucked his scar from the inside of his mouth making a popping sound. "Such a beautiful jewel ... it shouldn't be in a hole like this." He closed his eyes and turned his head slightly to the side. A charm even

Harleen if you continue like this you will soon be in the cell next door! It is a woman! He is the patient he owes you respect! Get up, Harleen, show that you're the doctor here! You are the authority! Don't let your sub side emerge now !!!

Yes you are right! But ... he intimidates me, his look intimidates me! I feel so small ...

That's only at the time! The rest in here you have more power than him! Remember everything you read and watched about the Joker! He takes pleasure in intimidating victims, of being superior! Don't let his gaze manipulate you!

\- Good afternoon sir, please call me Dr. Quinzel, and yes, I am the new doctor of the hospital team! And your future psychiatrist, and today we will have our first consultation together, I hope we can get to know each other better and understand each other - That's it, Harleen, keep your voice steady! You are the authority here!

Yea! I am the authority here!

He raised his eyebrow and looked at me seriously. MY KNEES ARE FAILING!

\- Um ... hehe ... ah so this is my reward for killing those old doctors ... they give me a beauty like you hahaha I'm looking forward to our sessions ... Dr. Quinzeell ...- It's the the first time I hear the Joker’s laughter in person, and it wasn’t even one of the worst and it’s already chilling down your spine!

Holy shit the way he hoarsely pronounced my last name in a dragging way ... ui a heat went up

\- Okay, now go to your bed! The conversation is over! Dr. has serious work to do - Eric said rudely, closing the window tightly. - You took too much risk getting so close to him! Even in the window it can do damage! I've seen many doctors lose pieces of their nose, face and ear because of this psychopath! -

Until getting a bite from him shouldn't be so bad, it was even a curiosity

Harleen, you need an ice bath, yes!

\- Yes I understand Eric that I hesitated, but as I will start treating the Joker I cannot show fear around him! I have to be as brave as possible and show that the only authority here between me and him is me! -

\- Okay, but don't take too much risk. Self-preservation is good. But let's continue, the room where Victor is waiting for you is at the end of the hall - Come on Harleen time to focus on work! Only at work


	4. First session with the Joker

\- So from what I understand, Mr. Zsasz, would each mark on your body be a type of trophy for each death? - Victor's story gave me a heartache, he had it all! A good financial life, a good school life and most importantly and what I envy most, a good family! A family that loved and supported him and, due to a tragic surprise of fate, lost all that! He became a homeless person, the streets of Gotham are cruel, they suck everything you have until they destroy you!

\- It's more or less around there, Dr., but I would describe it better as eternal memory marks - He spoke with emotion and enthusiasm

\- Like photographs? -

\- Photographs are not eternal Dr. but these marks will be! Well as long as I live yes hehe -

The guards knock on the door to tell Harleen that the consultation is over, they come in standing on either side of Victor and help him out of the room

\- It was a good conversation. Dr. took some of the boredom out of me, looking forward to the next - Victor smiles as he is taken out of the room

\- I say the same Mr Zsasz -

Ready Harleen your day is almost over, you managed to pass by Victor and leave in one piece! Until it was a quiet day of work, not very productive but in time they will open up to me, I am sure that I will be able to win the trust of my patients soon.

Now Harleen we go to the bathroom to wash this face, fix this hair and go to the cafeteria to eat something to prepare for the joker in my deck haha

Harleen picked up her necessity and went to the bathroom to fix the exhausted face of the workday. A little concealer, mascara, blush and a light cherry lipstick  
You wouldn't be getting ready to get your patient's attention, right, Harleen?

I? of course! I'm just trying to get a little more alive and with color

Hmm ... I know I know

And besides, he called me beauty even without makeup! Even if I wanted to get his attention, I did it without any problem! My natural charm is invincible!

Yeah, I have to agree with that

She still had time to rest before her last session, as she walked down the corridor she noticed the looks of all the doctors and nurses herself making Harleen smile and lift her head even more, shake her hips and parade lightly down the corridors until the coffee shop. If there's one thing Harleen really likes, it's being the center of attention.

After a good dose of coffee, sandwich and chocolate muffin, she took the last minutes of rest to brush her teeth and pass on her favorite red fruit scent and prepare herself psychologically and physically to finally attend her most fascinating patient.

Lord Joker I hope you are prepared for me, because I am prepared for you!

Harleen was escorted by the two guards to the private therapy session room down the hall from the maximum security area. Same procedure as Victor's interview, the guards would wait outside for Harleen to have privacy with the patient.

Time to work Harleen, be strong and don't fall for manipulation!

The doors open and there he is, unfortunately in a straitjacket and with handcuffed legs, slightly bent forward with his light brown to green curls falling over his face. He senses my presence and slowly lifts his head, giving me a cold look that penetrated my soul and soon graced me with that side smile

\- Mister Joker - Length still standing at the door

\- Dr. Quinzel - He whispers hoarsely

I close the door and sit down giving him my best smile

Did you notice that he hasn't taken his eyes off you until now?

Yes, but also the only thing he has to look at other than me is the table and the lamp, which practically illuminates nothing!

\- It's very good ... see you again, dra. - Joker smiles with his head slightly sideways - Since our first meeting, I haven't stopped thinking about his beautiful eyes - He gives his lips a light lick

\- It is very good to see you too, Mr Joker, and well! I am happy that the nurses do not fill you with medication, the only thing that still bothers me is the straitjacket but over time if you promise to behave, we can remove it for our sessions - He looks at me seriously and suspicious closing his eyes and then smiles slightly and lets out a low laugh   
\- Hehe I'm not one to make promises dra ... - He sucks your scar from his mouth with a slight snap - Ah ... but I can try to be a good boy with you ...- He looks me up and down and smiles - I think it will be worth it in the end ... - Ah he will collaborate! How wonderful! If I can work with the Joker, the other patients and doctors will finally take me seriously!

\- Thank you very much, sir, I will do everything to make you as comfortable as possible for our sessions. I hope to win your trust - He looks at me and bites his lip slightly, seems to be analyzing my every move, every speech, every sigh ...

\- Um ... nobody ever bothered to make me comfortable ... I was always treated like nothing in here ... will you be an angel sent to me, Dr. Quinzeeelll ...- He almost whispered dragging my name on his tongue, and giving the slight pop in the mouth

Treated like nothing ... this is very inhuman! It is even cruel!

\- Haha sir Joker, I'm far from being an angel - I see him raise an eyebrow and give a tempting smile. Holy shit Harleen be careful what you say! - W-I mean ... I'm your doctor so it's the least I can do for you! I will never again let anyone here treat you unless a decent human being deserves to be treated! - He laughed, the Joker's famous laugh!

I think my soul left for a few seconds

This laugh is very scary

\- Hahaha you are funny Dr. and I think I was the joke here ...- He shakes his head slightly shaking his wavy hair - You doctor knows everything I have done ... you also know that I fixed your coworkers ... and ... you also know that I can do the same thing for you ...- He stopped and looked at me darkly -... And yet he calls me a decent human being ... yet he is kind to me ... he does not appear to be afraid or disgusted, he does not feel repelled by the scars ... and at that moment in my cell door he seemed to be looking at me with admiration ...- He leaned against the table, watching me seriously with some curls over his face giving him a darker look.

He's right, he's right in everything he said

It's Harleen you always had this admiration for psychopaths, it was even one of the reasons why you wanted to become a psychiatrist

\- hahahaha but of course not! If the doctor looked at her murderous patient with admiration she would be a thousand times worse than him - Joker gave a low laugh - But I will not judge you Dr. Quinzel, I recognize that I am a great legend in this city hehe I am worthy of all admiration! The grand Joker, the anarchist genocidal clown prince of Gotham! or rather the anarchist genocidal clown KING of Gotham hahahahaha - What humility in one man

He's not wrong in what he says, those are really the best words to describe him

\- I would not use the word admiration to describe what I feel for you - Disguise Harleen, watch your words! If someone on the team is monitoring the cameras they will think that you are just another Joker fanatic who started working here to meet you! And you will be kicked in the ass in the first week of service!

\- You don't have to be nervous, beauty ... the cameras don't work ...- He whispered to me with that unhappy smile on his face - These cameras have been burned for months and the hospital is ... how can I say ... with financial problems , so they haven't been changed yet - He straightened up in his chair, trying to shake his head slightly to get the curls out of his face - So as you don't run the risk of getting in trouble doctor, you could help me with a little problem - He raises a eyebrow  
\- A-ah of course, as your doctor I'm here to try to solve any problem you have - I smiled kindly, I have to be able to win your trust! With that I will earn the respect of my colleagues and patients!

Is that really the only reason you want to earn his trust?

Of course! what more reason would it be?

Getting closer to him little by little, maybe hehe

Don't say nonsense!

You know we're the same person, don't you? I only reveal your darkest and deepest desires

\- How are you, doctor? - He was smiling staring at me

\- There is? Y-yes ... what did you really need? - Holy shit Harleen is not time to head on the moon!

\- It's just that you seemed to be hypnotized, standing staring at me with those beautiful lips slightly open ... it seemed out of orbit haha the crazy one here I am, don't forget, doctor ... but as I was saying ... - He licks his lips and makes a snap -... I have my hands a little ... tied hehe and I need help to get the hair out of my face ... it has grown a lot since I got here ...- He sighed slightly.

He wants you to get close! Touch him!

He just wants help getting his hair out of his face, no big deal!

\- Of course I can help you, Mister Joker, but do you promise not to bite me? - I notice him arching his eyebrow and smiling slightly - Guard Eric told me that you have been pulling pieces from some employees - I get up slightly and go towards you slowly

Are you really rocking your hips for him Harleen?

NO! OF COURSE! It's just craze ...

He doesn't take his eyes off me, looking me up and down.

He bit his lip !!! O

-... This is hard to promise ... even more with those tasty lips so close to me ...- He licked the scars and fixed his eyes on my mouth

I consider this a harassment! You should react!

I think the way he talks to me is sexy, it's been a long time since any man has shown a desire for me like that

In fact, they even show it, but you don’t care much for most ... or everyone so far

-Please sir joker, behave I bend slightly close to him, he emanates a heat, his eyes deviate from mine to my mouth and my neck, his breathing started to get fast and heavy

Yours is getting too! Just get his hair out of your face before you pass out over the man!   
-... Its smell ... it's delicious ... it's even intoxicating ...- He tries to bring his face close to my neck, I can feel his hot breath and his breath on my skin! My heart is racing, my stomach is hot! Horny or afraid? Here's the question - Do you want to earn my trust? So let me prove those lips-his voice was somber, he fixed his black eyes in mine in a dominating way, that look seemed to control me to do whatever he wanted. - ... Now Harleen - He ordered it, and I wouldn't say no to that order

Your job as a psychiatrist is to say no when I need it to patients! Even more when they cross the line of ethics and respect!

Sorry conscience but today I will ignore you ...

Our lips came together like magnets, they fit perfectly, as if they had been made for each other, it was the best kiss I have ever experienced! Hot, wet, wild and rough. Joker stuck his tongue in my mouth and started to dominate me in a way that I had never experienced before. Within seconds I was already straddling her lap, my hands in her messy hair pulling him towards me, even with the shortness of breath I didn't want to part with her mouth

My hips moved roughly against him trying to feel a little friction, in those moments I hate the jeans!

He was pushing his hips hard against mine, I feel him as hard as rock! Holy shit I'm really going to pass out over this man!

I know many strange and different fetishes, but having an orgasm on the lap of an extremely dangerous psychopath inside the psychiatric hospital's session room is new to me.

\- Aah - I sigh with the slight pain, he started to bite my lips, at first it was light then it started to get stronger until he took some blood that he immediately licked and sucked from my mouth - Lord Joker ... please we need to stop now - if the guards enter now you will be screwed Harleen!

-I'll just stop ... after I mark that neck - Wait a minute! Mark! Oh no...

-Are you going to kill me? Kiss that badly? - What the fuck are you saying Harleen! It looks stoned!

His kiss is a drug that intoxicates me, he all intoxicates me

\- Hahaha you deserve to die for kissing very well and making me hard as a stone here without me being able to do anything about it ... - He snapped his mouth and licked his lips - But I won't kill you, just hurt a little ... - He whispered against my lips, I lifted a little from his lap and brought my neck close to his lips.

-AH! Oh my god - He bit hard, licked, sucked and sucked both sides, for sure he'll leave me marked, damn it Harleen! - Ah sir Joker ...- I can only moan and sigh, oh how I wanted to take that straitjacket off him!  
Harleen he is a dangerous man with wild and aggressive desires, he has dozens of disorders that would put his life on the line if he were not cuffed and wearing a straitjacket!

\- Linda ...- Joker whispers almost breathlessly moving away from my neck and taking a look at his work - It is a gift that I think has managed to win my trust ... it was faster than the others ... feel proud of that feat ! I never let anyone come so close and leave alive, or at least whole and without trauma hahaha - He laughed and I took the opportunity to get away and try to catch my breath - Better loosen my hair to hide our little joke hehe - Yes he is right, I sat down again in my chair and let go of my hair, that wild, blonde wavy mane that after drying naturally became even more "crazy" - His loose hair is beautiful, start using it loose in our sessions - He blinked smiling, I couldn't deny returning a smile to him

I feel hot, I must be all flushed, shame Harleen! How did you let that happen in the first session. Looks like a teenager discovering herself

I hear the knock on the door that soon opens

\- Dr. Quinzel, time is up, we need to take the detainee to the cell - Two guards appeared at the door

\- Oh yes, we're done here! You can come in - I say and start to fix my notepad, empty ... - Thank you for the collaboration, Mr Joker, tomorrow we will meet here again at the same time - I smile while taking

\- I thank you, Dr.. It was a great pleasure to meet you, I am very much looking forward to our next meetings - He says hoarsely with his best smile on the side as he is removed from the room by the guards leaving me alone in the cold and dimly lit room.

Damn Harleen what did you do? He gave himself to his patient on a tray like a roast chicken! If he didn't have a straight jacket what would you do? have sex with him at the table? Where's your ethics! Your self-preservation! You were always impulsive but I never thought it would be so much! This can even be considered a crime! If someone finds out you could be fired or even arrested if they claim that you as an authority and a "mentally healthy" person were abusing a mentally ill patient! And stuck in a straight jacket!

I didn't abuse him, he wanted it, he induced me to do it, the joker wanted me, he even said it! I had to prove that I trusted him! And I trusted ... I really did ... was it a mistake? yes it was, but ... I couldn't help it, it attracts me like an ima!

He was testing you, he manipulated you to find out how far you would obey and trust him and you fell into the web, the Joker discovered that he has some power over you and will continue to use it to your advantage!

Harleen please keep your eyes wide open! Don't get carried away by the excitement of the moment, it can take you to a very dangerous cul-de-sac


	5. I'm all yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains sexual content and physical abuse

\- Harlee's empty notepad? Did he really say absolutely nothing? - Asked Dr. Strange after Harleen delivered the notes for the day's sessions and only the Joker was empty

Holy shit Harleen, that makes it easier to make out with the patient instead of working]

-Nothing Dr. Strange, he just stood there in silence with his head down, I tried to get his attention in several ways but he didn't cooperate so I didn't want to force him not to stress him - Keep calm, you have to look convincing

Hugo sighs and shakes his head slightly

\- Usually in the first session with a new doctor, the Joker always reacts, not in a positive way, but tries to traumatize the doctor until he gives up the session. And with you, even that ... it might be better to take the Joker out of you and go to a more experienced doctor! -NO! Strange can't take it from me !!! Can not!

Harleen is perhaps the best to do! It was just the first session, it was just a kiss! You can still jump out of it! Move on. Run away from the spider web! This is your chance!

No...

\- Please Dr. Strange let me try one more time! I can't give up so fast! It was only the first session, I'm sure that in time he will start to force himself to talk to me! Please don't take my patient away - I never thought that I would get attached to a man so fast, but something about him attracts me a lot ... I wanted to stay there on his lap ... in his arms, feeling his warmth, his touch, your kisses...

-You are the first person who leaves a room unscathed with the Joker and wants to return ... but who am I to deny your request as a doctor. I hope that in the next session he will collaborate with you Dr. Quinzel, in a good and productive way - It will certainly be very good indeed

You know that for this to work you will have to really work with him, right? Without ulterior motives!

Yes yes I know, I will control myself!  
Harleen was released from Dr. Strange's office, thus ending her first day of work in Arkham, a day filled with the most diverse feelings, from fear to lust, a feeling generated by her patient, Miss Quinzel's newest obsession.

Leaving the garage with his car Harleen noticed a car leaving right behind his, but it didn't give much thought, it was probably another employee, but things started to get stranger because the car kept on following his, Harleen started to follow by a different path than it normally did to your home and the car continued to chase you

\- This is very strange - But maybe it's just a coincidence, nothing dangerous, after all the car left Arkham so it's probably another employee who lives around here

Shouldn't you call the police?

No, no way, I wasn't threatened or anything and I don't like these people either ...

Harleen continued on her way, still accompanied by the mysterious car, arrived at the street of her apartment and pecked the car in the garage to get in. At that moment the car passed straight and continued on the way.

-Wow ... I knew it was nothing serious hehe it was just a crazy coincidence - What if it wasn't a "crazy coincidence?"

I would gently pick up my beloved baseball bat that I always keep in the backseat and blow the son of a bitch's head until his brains come out of his eyes !!!!

... I think you need some chamomile tea ... and maybe go back to therapy

I don't need therapy! I am the doctor now, I refer and conduct therapies now!

Harleen parked her car and went to her apartment almost crawling on the floor because she was physically and mentally exhausted, she locked the door, undressed and threw herself on her bed and then gave herself up to a deep sleep.

The room looks brighter today, they finally changed that lamp! It will now be easier to write something down from therapy sessions

And speaking of therapy, where is Mister Joker? He was supposed to be here already

-Waiting for me doctor? - I hear the Joker's hoarse voice behind me, I turn around quickly and there he is in all his fullness propped on the door, without his straight jacket, just the hospital uniform, dark blue sweatpants and a gray tank top that showed his beautiful and muscular pale arms well, his face was painted like I used to see on the news, his wild green curls were so beautiful shaping that beautiful face

-Y-yes sir Joker was waiting for you, yes, and I'm glad I'm not wearing the straight jacket! You look great-I smile mesmerized by his black eyes, that sensual, wild, predatory, dominant look that watched my soul.

-I think we are already close enough for you to call me Mr C, my dear and delicious Harleen - He whispered approaching me and placing his hands firmly on my waist and pulling me against his body with all his strength

-Y-yes sir C, we are yes - He smiles and then bites his lips bringing his face close to mine, I feel his breath against my lips and his strong hands tightly squeezing my ass

\- But ... we can be even more Intimate ... right now - He whispers and sticks his lips on mine dominating me, biting and sucking my lips, sticking his tongue inside my mouth, ahhh only with his kisses and his strong hands against my body I'm almost having an orgasm, imagine with him inside me

Joker catches me firmly in his lap by wrapping my legs around his waist and lays me on the table

\- Now I will make you all mine, outside and inside - He smiles and starts to take off his shirt, I feel his rock hard member against me, I feel like a waterfall! MY GOD THAT MAN IS A DAMN! MY DAMAGE!  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

I'll get him hot

Show him what I've got

Song? Who would put Lady gaga to play in a mental hospital?

Wait ... AH NO AGAIN NO! FUCK THAT FOUND ME IN A BATHTUB!

Harleen was taken out of her spicy dream with her alarm clock set to full volume indicating it was already 6:36 am and if she doesn't get up her spotted ass now she would be late for work.

She ran to the bathroom and took the fastest shower of her life after all she was extremely sweaty and flushed, and not to her surprise wetter than a puddle of rain and managed to get ready before the clock struck 06:48 and went out to the service.

The day never passed so slowly as today, the Joker did not leave his head all day, even during the other sessions she doodled hearts on her notepad with the letters C + H = LOVE, or tasty Joker, among other obscene things . And if the 3 patients who came before him were not enough, Dr. Richard became ill and his two patients of the day went to Harleen, a woman with postpartum depression who killed her 3-month-old twins in the bathtub, and a 50-year-old man that threw itself into the world of drugs, alcohol and theft. And his Joker was getting more and more towards the end of the deck

\- Ah I can't stand waiting for him anymore, it seems that time doesn't pass! - Harleen sighed thrown on her living room chair while drinking her 4 cup of coffee of the day

That damn man can't get out of my head! I've never been so fascinated and obsessed with a man in my life and so fast! And look, I was taking hidden pictures of my high school history teacher

If you had a camera you would definitely take hidden pictures of the Joker too

Ah yes haha for sure ... that man is a work of art painted by Da Vinci and sculpted by the Greek Gods

... I think you're exaggerating a little bit Cancerian lady in love ...

Damn sign! Because I was not born of Aquarius to be cold and not give myself up to passion!

A forbidden passion to top it off!

ai ai don't even tell me ... as i wanted to know the end of my dream, it was the best dream i ever had ...

\- Dr Harleen? - Knocks on the door and the voice of Dr. Young take Harleen out of his daydreams

-Ah y-yes Dr. Young can come in - I hope she didn't hear me talking to myself

But you weren't talking to yourself, you were talking to me

Yes but you are a voice in my head that only i hear! So for others I'm talking to myself!

\- Good afternoon almost night, dr. Quinzel, I just came to tell you that your next session will be with the Joker because Mrs. Dayse (patient who killed her children) had a hysteria attack and was sedated and is not in a position to see her today, so you will also have a little more time with the Joker to make up for the hour - SHIT SHIT THE ANGELS HEARD ME! THE DESTINATION IS AT MY SIDE! AH BEST NEWS OF THE DAY!

The patient had a hysteria attack and is sedated and do you think this is good news?

Not that part! The Joker part yes !!!!

But...

SHUT UP!

\- Thank you for letting me know, dr. Young, I'm going to get ready to start work - I get up to start packing my work objects

\- Okay, but be careful huh, I don't know if you've already been warned but the Joker attacked two guards last night - Wait ... what?

-There is? No one told me anything ... how strange that he did it right after our session, he was so serene and didn't show any kind of aggression with me ... but how are these guards and what have they done with my patient? - Please that no one has hurt him

\- The Joker is like that, a box of surprises we never know when he will explode and try to gouge someone's eyes, but then for some reason his cell was unlocked and one of the guards ended up with a piece of the severed tongue and the other blind - HOLY CRAP

AND YOU SIT ON THIS MAN'S LAP!   
\- The Joker was already taken to the ECT and it was extremely disturbing, it seems he didn't even tickle him, throughout the therapy he laughed a lot, a laugh to make the bravest person in the world afraid and nightmares - ECT? THEY DRIVED IT TO THE ECT !!!

\- Did you take my patient to ECT without my authorization? You should have called me! -

\- A-ah sorry, dr. Quinzel but this is already something normal, whenever the joker does something terrible at this level, dr. Arkham sends him to ECT, none of his former psychiatrists cared about that -

\- But I care! I dislike this type of therapy, for me it could be extinguished! The patient was wrong, but everyone in here knows about his condition, he is a sick man and deserves to be treated like a human being! And it wasn't him who opened the cell, for sure some relaxed employee forgot to lock it up, I'm sorry for the guards but I hope my patient doesn't go through this monstrous therapy anymore! And whatever happens to him, I have to be the first to know and not the last! -

\- I understand your revolt, dr. Quinzel I would also be angry if I were in his place. I think it's amazing how you see even the worst patient here as a human being while the rest of us just see him as a monster ... but okay just be careful and your session will start in 10 minutes, he'll be in the doctor's room already waiting for you - Dr. Young leaves the room leaving me huffing

HOW THEY HAVE THE COURAGE TO DO THIS WITH HIM! THAT MONSTRUOSITY! HE DOES NOT DESERVE!

Um ... did you forget why he went to ECT?

NO! But he had some reason to do that to these guards!

If you say...

Harleen went to the bathroom to touch up her makeup, put on her red fruit scent, undid her bun and tied her hair in a ponytail, pulled her skirt up a little more, giving a good sample of her very well cared for legs at the gym and dance, and opened the first two buttons of his white dress shirt

Holy shit Harleen you’re very hot, and this skirt really values your ass

I thought you promised that you would start to behave towards your patient, but it just seems to be getting worse

It's not my fault if he dominated my mind like that, I'm weak! I can't resist

Can't or won't?

hehe

Harleen bit his lip while looking at himself in the mirror and the dream images of him flashed through his mind making his cheeks rosy.

Following the long corridor of maximum security Harleen you can see a new guard standing in front of the session room door

\- Good afternoon - Harleen approached adjusting his reading glasses

\- Good afternoon, dr. Quinzel, I'm Guy, the new maximum security guard, after the little accident with my colleagues. I will be here for whatever you need, do not hesitate to use the panic button, but I assure you that it is very well tied and nothing will happen to you - Guy smiles sympathetically

\- Yes, I'm sure everything will go well -

Now Harleen hold on, hold this heart and behave yourself before this Greek god

Dude, you’re really crazy about this psychopath Harleen

Harleen enters the room and is faced with a Joker with his head down with his wild curls falling down his face, he senses his presence and slowly raises his head and looks at Harleen seriously, a cold and somber look and turns his head to the side slowly without taking his eyes off Harleen who froze in front of the locked door, Joker took one last look up and down at harleen watching every detail of her before giving her a small smile

\- Hello, Dr. Quinzel what a pleasure to see you again, I missed you already and I believe you too - He spoke darkly - It's great ... to take your breath away ...- He licked his lips and snapped -... Enough is torture for a man totally tied up like me having a beautiful woman in front of him ... and not being able to touch her - He gave a light laugh and shook his head shaking his curls and sitting up straight

Harleen finally managed to feel her legs again and went to sit, arranging her work objects on the table and smiling slightly  
\- Hello Mister Joker, I am very happy to see you too, I hope you are well after ... what happened ... I swear that if I knew I would never let them send you to ECT, this will never happen again with sir while I'm your doctor - Harleen leaned against the table and Joker looked at her seriously and raised an eyebrow

-Happy? ... oh yes yes hahaha with the guards ... hahaha it was fun, I needed that and they ... deserved it hahahaha - He started to laugh leaving Harleen slightly nervous who walked away from the table - Oh baby be afraid of daddy's laugh, I won't hurt you hehe you don't deserve the same as them ... maybe just a few more bruises and a few bites and slaps - He leaned against the table whispering hoarsely and sucking the internal scars and making a snap with his mouth- But not even if those men ... no no ... even why, that tongue and those eyes would miss me so much - He bit his lip and Harleen felt himself getting wet, his legs losing strength and stomach getting hot, soon his face turned into a strawberry

\- W-what did they do ... to deserve this ... and how was your cell unlocked? - Joker sat up in his chair and gave a cynical giggle

\- Curious girl ... maaasss well they were disrespectful and I do not ... accept any kind of disrespect ... and about the cell it's a little secret hehe -

\- So they were disrespectful to you !! What a lack of professionalism! - I have never felt so outraged at co-workers before

\- No no ... not with me but with something ... someone who belongs to me - He smiles slightly, staring deeply into Harleen's eyes who felt a chill go down the back of his neck

\- I'm sorry for the curiosity but you can tell me who that person would be - So he has feelings, he cares about someone other than himself! This is difficult in most psychopaths / sociopaths, I knew he wasn’t quite a monster

\- Haha then doctor ... it's you ... beauty - He licks his lips lightly - They said absurd things ... about you ... obscene things ... things that only I can think about you !!! It made me so angry I couldn't help myself! You are mine no one can say those things about you! NO ONE CAN WISH YOU OR TOUCH YOU! WHO DOES THIS WILL RECEIVE A SLOW AND FULL DEATH OF TORTURES HAHAHAHAHA - He screamed and laughed as he struggled against the straitjacket - AH AND IF I KNOW YOU ARE MEETING WITH SOMEONE ... AI AI HARLEEN YOU WILL GET A LOT HAHA HA -

HOLY CRAP

O! Harleen leaves this room !!! Panic button now !! He's having an attack

Holy crap...

HARLEEN WAKE UP !!! WILL CALL THE GUARD NOW !!

... he he ... he said I am his ...  
HARLEEN HE CREATED A FANTASY IN THE DISTURBED MIND THAT YOU FOR ANY REASON BELONG TO HIM! AFTER A KISS, SHIT SHIT! A MISTAKE OF YOURSELF THAT GOT YOU INTO THIS HIT!

... He really wants me ... he wants me ... just like I want him ...

HE THREATENED YOU! GIRL WAKE UP AND FIRE FROM THIS! BECAUSE THAT GUARD DOES NOT COME, IMPOSSIBLE NOT TO HEAR THOSE LAUGHTERS AND SCREAMS!

SHUT UP!

-... I haven't met anyone ... I haven't known what it's like to feel a man in me - Harleen controls that language!

\- You felt me yesterday -

\- I'm not just talking about kisses - I see him raise an eyebrow and smile slightly at me

\- Take that straitjacket off me ... and I make you feel a man inside you again ... on that table - He bends against the table

AH MY FLYING FUCKING! MY DREAM! IT WAS A PREMONITION! WILL HAPPEN!

NO NO GO! If the guard enters here you will be screwed!

-M-but sir joker ... if the guard enters me ...- He shhh for me to shut up

\- I'll tell you a little secret ... because I trust you girl ... this guard works for me- ... What the fuck ...- And he knows that I want to play with you a little ... he won't disturb...-

-So if you want to kill me, he won't come and save me? -

\- Hahaha no, it won't ... you will have to trust me only, can you do this beauty? - He tilted his head down looking at me darkly from under his lashes

And now Harleen, it's all or nothing, you release him and die or perform your biggest fetish, or leave this room and give the Joker to the other doctor and follow your course without ever seeing him again!

-I-I trust you -   
Harleen was in a T and had the opportunity to choose between the light and the dark street, between being strong and fighting her darkest and forbidden desires or giving herself over to them ... she made her choice ... the choice without return

Harleen got up and took off her glasses and lab coat and walked sensuously to the Joker who was watching her from top to bottom with a dark smile on his face, his black eyes overflowing with lust and domination, he knew he controlled the young doctor's mind, he knew that he could manipulate her like a puppet and liked it, and as he liked it, he wanted more! Master it more and more! Bring her into her world and shape her the way he wanted until she had nothing left of Dr. Harleen Quinzel, and it would be easy after all this woman was in his palm. It would be her private doll to use and abuse when she wanted to, she could mark, cut, bite, suck and spank her body and she would be dominated there loving every second of it, while thinking about it the Joker was getting harder and harder as a rock, never wanted so much. woman, sex was never missed, lust was not part of his life, it was just the stuff and the chaos, the bombs, the explosions, the panic, the blood gave him pleasure, it was just that until he saw this woman for the first time and dream about her all night, touch yourself thinking about her, torture the guards because of her, he can kill for her!

\- You covered my score well, right? - He bit his lip

\- Yes, I needed ... - I whispered as I unfastened his straight jacket and walked away, watching him get up and my ... I had forgotten how big, tall, strong this man was ... he was looking at me from above. intimidating and domineering way, I wanted to kneel at his feet and worship him like a king

If you had doubts whether it was Dome or Sub now we already know the answer

The Joker slowly took off his straight jacket without taking his eyes off Harleen, who was watching him bite his lips, his red cheeks, big blue eyes of an abandoned puppy, looking like such a pure and naive teenager, but he knew that even though he had this angel face woman was nothing pure or naive, Harleen was far from being a saint and he loved it, a woman who on the outside looks like a cute and polite virgin but who on the inside was wild, sexy, free and strong like a lioness

\- Take off your blouse and stand on all fours against the table - Joker spoke in the darkest and most dominant voice possible, threw the straight jacket away, leaving only the gray tank top and crossing his arms

Harleen with shaking hands began to slowly open the buttons on her blouse, giving the Joker a glimpse of her lacy red bra making him lick his lips and close his eyes.

\- You look really hot in red, you should wear it more often - He whispered running a finger lightly over Harleen's breasts

-O-Thank you Mister Joker - Harleen stammered and did what he said, bent over the cold table getting on all fours and lifting his ass to him who approached slowly and started to run his fingers lightly over Harleen's thighs, then on his ass over the skirt and on her back, soon Harleen felt her skirt being lifted giving a full sample of her ass with her red thong panties lacy to the Joker who snarled slightly

Harleen because you are so nervous you’ve done this before, calm down and enjoy, without panic and without me ...

AHHH

Joker slapped Harleen's left buttock hard and let out a slight cry

\- You have a very tasty ass ... very big ... very juicy ... I'm dying to eat it very slowly hahahaha - He started to laugh and gave another strong slap but this time on the right side - Ah ... and I loved the tattoos ... you can let me hit you and bite you a lot - Joker whispered darkly against Harleen's ear, which was already all red and shivering with lust, after all it had been a while since he gave himself up to someone  
After a few more slaps that left Harleen's ass very red after all he had a very heavy hand, Joker bent down and took an extremely strong bite on Harleen's left buttock drawing blood and then the same on the right side, Harleen's ass already it was a mess of bruises, reds and blood

-A-ah sir Joker ...- She whispered breathlessly enjoying every moment of pain

\- Your ass is very beautiful, my little masochist - He gave another strong slap right on top of the bite making Harleen scream - And your panties are soaked, you little bitch - He bit Harleen's earlobe and pulled his ponytail with strength and held her head back - Time to satisfy the desire of that wet pussy ... do not expect kindness little girl - Joker whispered and positioned himself behind her taking out his rock-hard and erect member leaking pre-cum that ran down his member. He pulled her panties aside and mercilessly and without mercy penetrated Harleen with all his strength, opening her aggressively, her vagina tight from lack of relationship hurt a lot trying to get used to the big member that rolled her up mercilessly and hit her cervix from Harleen

-AAHH FUCK ... LORD C ... SHIT SHIT - Harleen screamed and moaned and tears streamed down her face as Joker penetrated her hard and pulled her hair in one hand and squeezed her waist leaving purple marks with the other - O You will finish me ... AH is too big -

\- Oh my little bitch you are so tight and warm ... oh daddy doesn't want to leave this pink pussy anymore - He moaned and slapped her while his member abused her with all his strength - I'm crazy to fill this pussy and this delicious ass with all my milk hahahaha make you all scarred and honeyed like a good bitch - He gave a strong impulse that made Harleen go against the table with all his strength

\- Ahh daddy fills me all with his milk, please please master - In the midst of all the pain Harleen was able to feel that wild pleasure that she dreamed of so much, and it was wonderful -... Oh daddy hit me and penetrate me hard , abuses her little bitch - She whimpered and moaned making Joker go much harder against her, loosening her hair and using her other hand to play with the virgin hole in her ass, penetrating one finger, then two, come and go and soon three - Ahhh FUCKING THAT'S VERY GOOD ... don't stop ... please- The Joker laughed his manic laugh as he slammed into Harleen's cervix hard and penetrated his ass with three fingers

\- Do you want Daddy to get in that tight little ass? Huh little girl? -

\- Oh yes! I really want! Please master penetrate my ass, I want to feel your cock tearing me from the inside out - Harleen moaned madly making the Joker harder and harder, one side of him wanted to break her neck and run away from Arkham at once, but the another wanted to remain there inside her, making Harleen from the inside out ... No, he wouldn't kill her, he wanted her, it was a strange feeling, an extremely obsessive possession that he couldn't explain

The Joker took the member out of Harleen who was enjoying it a lot, his member came out totally molten from Harleen's honey that dripped on the floor, he put his cock against Harleen's ass and began to penetrate slowly, entering little by little, it was a different pain Harleen couldn't explain it but she tried not to be tense so he could get through

-You are very tight my girl, ahhh how I love it ... so sexy ... so hot your ass swallowing my cock - He whispered hoarsely and stuck it deeper, when more than half entered The Joker gave a last strong impulse and entered totally making Harleen scream, then started the fast and strong penetrations, getting stronger and stronger, and then the slaps that marked his ass - Ah you will not be able to sit right for a few days my little bitch ...- He smiles watching his work on the ass totally hurt and abused by Harleen

The Joker started to penetrate Harleen's vagina with 4 fingers while penetrating her ass with his member making her shiver and whimper and come a lot, soon the Joker's dick got thicker inside Harleen's ass and he felt that sensation and that heat from the pre -orgasmos

\- Do you want to feel my milk inside your ass or pussy? - He whispered making Harleen sigh and moan exhausted, she really wanted to know what the joker 's hot milk was feeling all over her uterus, it was extremely risky, yes, but she managed later, now she just wanted to live in the moment, making wrong and risky choices   
-I-inside my ...pussy daddy, I want to feel your hot milk in my uterus - She whimpered looking over the shoulder at the Joker with tears in her eyes and smeared makeup, her face totally red, making him growl no holding on longer and aggressively plucking Harleen's butt member and slamming her tight red pussy and all her honey, penetrated her hard 6 more times until she felt the orgasm coming and penetrating her fully and enjoying everything inside her until last drop filling it completely. Harleen had her third orgasm at the same time that she felt the hot liquid invading her leaving her completely rapt and exhausted, if it weren't for his strong hands holding her body against the table she would have already melted on the floor.

Joker came out of her slowly and slightly opened the reddish folds to watch her milk drip from inside her and run down her thighs, he collected some of her sperm with his fingers and with his other hand pulled her hair again making her bend back and give a slight groan

\- Suck - He says sticking his luscious fingers in her mouth, Harleen soon obeyed what was sent to him sucking and licking all the sperm from the Joker fingers and delighting in the taste moaning deeply - Now be a good girl and clean Daddy before our time is up - Joker whispers sensuously against Harleen's ear causing a shiver

\- Yes sir - She whispers and turns to him, catching a beautiful glimpse of a sweaty Joker with a predatory and sleepy look with slightly parted lips with fast breathing, looking down she finally sees her big, totally luscious member with the mixture of his sperm and honey, his veins protruding, his head slightly red, made his mouth water, then Harleen was kneeling with the Joker member buried until the end of his throat, sucking and licking every part of him, Joker started to moan softly and hoarse making Harleen crazy with lust, then her hand was holding Harleen's head tightly and controlling her movements in a rough and savage way making her gag many times until she felt his cock swell again and held Harleen in place with his deep member in her throat and came inside her mouth hard making her tear up a lot

\- Swallow it all, if you waste even a drop you get it - He said rudely looking coldly at her as she cried with his member filling her mouth and filling it with her milk, Harleen tried to swallow everything and loved every second of the hot and musky liquid coming down her. throat, Corina released Harleen's mouth giving her a break for her throat, she licked her lips leaving nothing behind - Good girl my little Harley - Joker whispered and smiled, passing his hand lightly over Harleen's face and caressing her pink cheek

\- Harley? - She smiles raising an eyebrow

\- I think we are close enough for nicknames, and Harley suits you more - He gives a low laugh and runs his hand through his hair, straightening his curls back, and then he keeps his member and sits up stretching

\- So ... can I call you Mr. C? - She smiles innocently at him who looks at her seriously for a few seconds and then laughs

-Haha of course, it looks good coming out of your lips-Joker smirks leaving Harleen with a heat in the chest and butterflies in the stomach until she looks at the old wall clock that marked 21:50

\- Oh no! Holy shit, I lost track of time - Harleen almost yells, getting up running and going to get his lab coat that held a scarf and his little pocket mirror and fix his makeup and trying to look decent   
\- Hahaha we lose track of the time when we are having fun haha but do you live with your dad and mom to have to get home at the right time little girl? HAHAHA- Joker laughs and makes a thin child's voice and then his laugh leaving Harleen with a chill in his spine - If I had known that you were a Puritan girl from the family I wouldn't have abused you so much hahahaha - He laughed mockingly leaving Harleen with a raised and slightly irritated eyebrow

\- Just for the record - She raises a finger and says coldly, making him stop laughing and look darkly at her, a frightening look that made her eyes widen for a few seconds and lower her finger at the same time - II I live alone, I don't get along with my parents ... I only have plans after the service and I can't be late- Soon she regrets saying this when she sees him getting up and snapping his neck to the side and sucking on his scar internal giving a slight crack

-First little girl I didn't like her tone of her at all ...- He growls slightly in the back of his throat and takes a few steps towards Harleen who freezes in place and feels his pressure drop -And according to .. . plans? Do you have plans? ...- He closes his eyes and stops a few steps away from her - What kind of plans? -He roughly squeezes her neck her making her choke on the pain

-S-sir Cc ... popor please ... don't kill me - She cries and Joker snarls pushing her hard against the wall still holding her neck tightly, panic took over Harleen all the lust turned fear, he was very tall and had enough strength to finish her right there, the guard was a Joker employee and wouldn't help her, there was no escape

\- What plans do you have Harley !!! - He growls furiously against her face

\- Y-y ... I have ... work ... m-my other job - She cries while talking, this was supposed to be a secret, nobody should know about Harley's double life

\- Another job? What starts after 10 pm? Are you what a bitch doctor? You are lying to me !!! YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH SOMEONE ISN'T- He screams against her face and squeezes her neck her tighter and with the other hand holds his little wrist against the wall, it would surely be marked

\- NO, I swear not !!! Please believe me !!! I don't go out with anyone, I just want you! - She whimpers trying to look as sincere as possible - Before I started at Arkham, I already had this other job, it is he who helps me keep the apartment and the car !!! Please my lord believe me i would never lie to you! -Harleen starts to cry almost out of breath until she feels the Joker's grip against her neck and her pulse her slows

\- I hope I do not regret believing in you ... if I find out that this is a lie and you were in a little meeting I will hit you a lot! HE UNDERSTOOD! -He speaks rudely and pulls her hair her making her give a slight cry

\- Y-yes sir - Harleen knew about his mood swings, he knew how aggressive and dangerous he could be but feeling it on his skin was different from just reading or hearing about it, he could be very scary but she wanted it, she ignored everyone the warnings, she threw herself into the hungry lion's cage like a piece of meat, now she would have to be strong to deal with the consequences

\- Right ... but there's one more thing - He says releasing Harleen and walking away a little

-What will ... AH-Joker slaps Harleen in the face of her making her turn her face and close her eyes by biting her lip to keep from dropping more tears  
\- That's because of your bad tone when you spoke to me that time, I'm the boss here, you belong to me and you owe me respect! Do you hear? -He growls against her ear making her nod slightly confirming -Great now he'll get ready for his whore work before she is late-He pulls away and goes to sit leaving Harleen sore and paralyzed against the wall

\- N-it's not a whore's job sir - She whispers making Joker stop halfway and look at her - Y-I'm a dancer in a club, just a dancer, I don't have relations with anyone - She approaches the table taking her shirt and putting

\- Who knew, the holy doctor is a club dancer hahaha I wanted to see this, she will have to show me her talent one day - He laughs sitting up and crossing his legs - In the next session you could do a dance on my lap hahahaha - He starts laughing hysterically as Harleen settles

This man's mood swings are going to be really complicated to deal with

Just mood swings?

\- You can leave Mister C tomorrow I will give you a sample of my dance on your lap, it will hurt a little after all you managed to bust my ass - Harleen laughs and keeps his objects in his coat pockets and goes to get the shirt strength to put on the Joker who smiles watching her every move, especially her hips

\- And it was just the beginning hahaha I hope your audience will appreciate the brands - He laughs as Harleen ties the straitjacket buckles

\- It's a BDSM club so making them there is something normal - She winks at him and stops laughing and grins

\- I knew you were a sadomasochistic kitten even my delight- He tries to approach her making her smile and put his hand in his hair and stick his lips to his and start his passionate kiss full of bites

-Now I really need to go - She gets up leaving him with slightly parted lips and sleepy eyes - Good night sir and until our next session - She smiles approaching the door and giving two taps

\- See you, Harley, I will be anxious waiting for you - He smirks watching her leave the room and go on her way, letting Guy enter to take him to his cell

\- All right, boss? You want me to follow you again tonight - Guy speaks softly to Joker as he leads him to the cell

\- Yes, and I also want you to take a camera, I have a mission for you HAHAHA - Joker laughs as he is placed in his cell


	6. No one can take me away from you! Never! Part.1

Harleen was lucky that Dr. Strange had already gone home so she would have that night after arriving from the club to write the fake session she had with the Joker. She took all the tapes and old documents from past sessions that he had with the other doctors to use as a basis and create his story, after all, in practically every session he has ever had, it was always the same story that only changed a few details, so Strange I wouldn't find it strange that he told the same things to Harley.

Again Harley finds herself being chased by the same car on the way home, always making the same turns and going through the same streets as her, but when Harley stopped in front of the house the car passed straight, strange but now Harley's only concern was to take a quick shower to take the exhaustion and pain out of your ass and go to the Club while you still had time.

At the club everything was fine, except for the curious looks about the marks in Harley and the gossip that spread that she should be meeting with some Dom who frequented the establishment, Harley laughs inside imagining the reaction of everyone if they knew who the man is. who dominated Harley's body and mind, she bites her lips remembering each touch, the heat, the pleasure and the pain mixed together, she could feel the river forming in her underwear.

Before almost having an orgasm because of her fertile sex Harley ran to change for her next performance, putting on her blood red latex body, her black lace panties, her round red latex mini skirt, her long gloves in black latex, her favorite black heels with red soles and of course her mask that covered her eyes and went on stage for her great performance that was amazing as always, to the sound of Tainted Love by Marilyn Manson.

The lights were dim, red and black, but she could see right on the right side in the corner in the middle of all those people in suits, chic dresses, leather and latex, there was a man by the physique, with his head down with a sweatshirt and hood and in his hands a camera pointed directly at her, when the man realized that Harley was watching him he soon got up and left the club. It was not forbidden to photograph the girls but even so Harley felt strange, ashamed, she did not understand why, but she tried to get it out of her head and go on with her night.

Harley left the club after 3am even more exhausted but had to stay strong and strong because coming home she would have 8 Joker tapes to watch and still read her old documents, a lot of work and a few hours of sleep but in the end it would be worth it , she couldn't let Dr. Strange take the Joker from her, nobody could take him from her! Never!  
ARKHAM

In the long dark and icy hallway of maximum security in one of the cells a seemingly peaceful Joker rested in his bed with his eyes closed, but inside his mind was always in millions, escape, death, blood, Harley, bombs, explosions, gang, Harley , escape from the hospital, murder all the doctors, lots of blood and torture and Harley Harley Harley, this woman danced and disturbed his mind all the time, he has never been so attracted to a woman before, he has never been so physically attracted to anyone before , maybe Batman but it wasn’t the same type of attraction, it was something new, something he had never experienced in his life, her eyes, the damn smile, the moans, screams and tears, he wanted more and more, he wanted hear those screams again, beat her until those beautiful blue eyes fill with tears, leave her skin more and more marked

\- I think in the future I will use the knife hehe - Joker laughs alone imagining the beautiful and sculptural body of Harley all marked with his favorite knife, the delicious sage dripping from the scars, these thoughts made Joker lick his lips

-Lord Joker - Guy knocks lightly on the cell door taking Joker out of his thoughts - I brought what you asked for - Guy opens the cell window holding an envelope for Joker who smirks and goes to the door pulling out the envelope Guy's hand that was trembling on the other side of the door -And-I hope they got well - He stutters as the Joker opens the envelope and starts to feel his heart heat up and his pants get tight

\- Impossible to be bad when it comes to that woman - Joker licking his lips, watching in detail the photos Guy brought to him of Harley in the club, curling up in that iron pipe like a snake, so flexible, so sensual, all marked like yours - Haha you sat in a great place, you can almost see her uterus from these pictures hahahaha personally it must have been quite a show - Joker licked his lips imagining Harley dancing like that for him, just for him

\- Yeah hehe n-I can't deny that it was quite a show ... the doctor is very good ...- Before Guy could finish the sentence, an angry Joker bangs hard against the door, almost causing a heart attack in Guy.

-Guy guy you are a great helper ... it would be a huge loss for me to have to kill you now ... before the escape ... but nothing stops me from pulling out your tongue if you can't control it like yours old colleagues ... you understand- Joker whispers menacingly in the window to Guy who paralyzes and loses all color

-Y-yes y-sir, Mr Joker c-chief, sorry to talk about your doctor like that, I don't know what came over me - Guy stammers in total panic, he knew that the Joker could very well do that and even worse, and soon it would be the flight and being the enemy of a free and loose Joker is not a good idea.

Joker looks coolly at Guy one last time before closing the window and lying on his bed still looking at the pictures of Harley  
\- And look what we have here - Joker whispers maliciously looking in detail the last photo of a Harley without a bra slightly curved in the dressing room of the Club - Ai ai Guy I will have to torture and kill him for having seen my girl naked ... but what a picture, what a body huh Miss Quinzel hahaha so delicious and all mine, only mine ...- Joker starts to feel his dick getting harder and harder and starts touching himself looking at Harley's photo and biting his lips hard - My masochistic whore - He groans hoarsely and begins to touch himself harder, and the images of the two of them having sex madly in the session room invade the Joker mind making him close his eyes and go faster and faster

You know she's not all yours

SHE IS! ALL MY, ONLY MY!

She dances for all those men and women all night almost naked, you really believe that none of them ever touched her hahahaha

DIDN'T SHE SAY NO! SHE WOULD NOT LET ANYONE TOUCH IT THAT WASN'T ME

What if she just said that for fear of getting more?

SHE LIKED THE SLAPS AND SHE WOULD NOT LIE TO ME

You just met this girl, how can you be so sure?

WHY I HAVE ALREADY MASTERED HER, HER MIND, HER BODY, HIS SOUL, HER HEART EVERYTHING EVERYTHING IS MY HAHAHA ALL MY ALWAYS HAHAHAHA AND NO ONE WILL EVER TAKE HER FROM ME! NEVER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Joker starts laughing hysterically along with the thousands of voices that resonated in his mind, and reaches a climax, one of the best he has ever had. After cleaning himself with a paper towel, he took his photos and kept them in his pillowcase along with other photos of Harleen changing, doing pilates and yoga in his apartment and even sleeping that Guy managed to take using the fire stairs of her building, his two knives and her stylus and went to sleep for a while to relax from her recent orgasm.

HARLEEN'S APARTMENT

Harley wakes up sore and dizzy from her three-hour night's sleep and then crawls into her morning shower like a slug, ties her hair in her ponytail and puts on some basic makeup, her salmon pink dress shirt, black skirt and stockings. black pants, put all the documents and tapes in the bag and go to Arkham.   
Oh there, Harleen, you look terrible, how a good night's sleep is needed

I know I know but it will be worth it, at least I managed to write my "session" with the Joker to deliver to Dr. Strange and not lose my ... patient

Wouldn't you be a lover?

II can't say what we are anymore ... maybe a doctor / patient with benefits?

This is very wrong Harleen

It's H-A-R-L-E-Y Harley, I already said that!

Right the Joker's domesticated kitten

After a few more minutes of fighting with his conscience Harley arrives at the last minute in Arkham and runs off to find Dr. Strange who luckily was finishing organizing some documents and received her in his office. After reading and reading Harley's notebook about the last session with the Joker, Strange takes off his glasses and looks at Harley seriously.

-So, Dr. Quinzel, I'm glad he talked to you this time, but don't be too moved by the story because it's the same story he told all the other doctors, he just changed some details, the weapon that his father used to cutting his mouth was once a kitchen knife or scissors but the stylus is new, and before the mother was an ex-prostitute who got involved with the alcoholic pimp who beat her and him and now the mother was a brothel waitress, Dr.Quinzel do you really want to continue with this patient? Joker is a path of no return, I honestly think he is a patient with no future that is no longer worth forcing a cure, he does not want to be helped and this will end up harming you, I can hand him over to another doctor and refer him to another patient more collaborative - Strange folds his arms looking at Harley

\- You don't need Dr. Strange, I don't want to give up on any patient so easily! Everyone deserves help, we have to try until the end, the Joker is complicated but she just needs to trust someone to really open up - Harley tries to speak as calmly as possible by making Hugo raise an eyebrow

\- And that person is you? Do not be deceived by this, dr. don't be fooled by the Joker's friendliness, he's a manipulative sociopath with no feelings, a totally upset man driven by madness, anger and chaos, he doesn't trust anyone and will never trust, and you're still very young and he's going to use it , he will use his innocence and lack of experience to deceive you and enter more and more into his mind as he did with all the other doctors - Strange sighs massaging his temples -I don't know why I still send more and more doctors to him, sorry for get you into it so soon Dr. Quinzel, I think for your own physical and mental sake I’ll remove the Joker from your list of patients- Hugo says seriously putting on his glasses   
NO, SHIT NO SHIT

\- B-but I'm fine, I'll be fine, he didn't try to hurt me once - NO HE CAN'T SEPARATE FROM THE Joker, MY Joker!

HARLEEN CALMED! DON'T HAVE A PANIC ATTACK NOW! HE WILL THINK A PHYSICIAN'S STRANGE TO HAVE AN ATTACK BECAUSE OF A PSYCHOPATH PATIENT!

BUT HE CANNOT DO THIS WITH ME, HE CANNOT SEPARATE FROM MY PUDDING

Pudding? where did this come from

I DON'T KNOW I LOVE PUDDING AND I ALSO LOVE IT ...

DON'T HARLEEN YOU DON'T LOVE IT! YOU CAN'T LOVE THE PSYCHOPATHER YOU FOUND THREE TIMES IN LIFE!

B-but that's what I feel ... I love him ... I love the Joker ... very much

-Dra. Quinzel understand, even if he hasn't hurt you yet, it's STILL! He is like this! he is dangerous very dangerous, perhaps the most dangerous patient in the entire hospital! I'm doing this for your own good, as of today the Joker belongs to another doctor, it's not a lack of confidence in your ability as a doctor but fear of him killing you as he did with the other doctors and guards, today I let you out earlier because you still don't know which patient to refer you to. Now please go get ready to treat Miss Pamela Isley-Harley left Hugo's room holding tears and pain in her heart, she couldn't leave her Joker in the hands of another doctor or worse if she is a doctor! Harley ran to her office with tears starting to flow, so stunned that she didn't even notice Guy watching her.

MAXIMUM SAFETY

Joker was lying on his bed playing with his stylus until he heard a knock on the cell door.

-Lord Joker is me - Guy speaks.

\- What do you want Guy - Joker says impatient yet with a little anger to remember that his henchman saw his girl naked

\- I was in the corridor and her doctor ran by me and I swear I saw her crying - Joker gets up quickly and feels his anger increase a little more

\- How is it? And where did it come from? You didn't see anyone doing anything for her, did you? If I find out you're defending your classmates - Joker snarls and punches the door hard

-No, no! I swear, boss, I didn't see anyone doing anything for her! But I know where it came from, Hugo Strange's room - Joker breathed heavily all his anger bubbling through his body

SOMEONE MADE YOUR GIRL CRY!

AND IT WASN'T YOU!

THIS SOMEONE DESERVES TO DIE! HAHAHAHA

THIS SOMEONE DESERVES THE TORTURE HAHAHAHA

\- Guy goes there in her office and find out what happened and come and tell me everything in detail, so I decide if I'm going to BURST THIS CRAB FUCK AND BREAK THE SKULLS OF EVERYONE IN THIS HOSPITAL SHIT TODAY OR NOT! - Joker snarls with all his anger making Guy jump back in panic

-C-certain boss I will do that - Guy leaves as soon as possible to find Harley.

WHO WAS THE MONSTER THAT MADE MY HARLEY QUINN CRY

AND THIS MONSTER WASN'T YOU HAHAHAHA

AI AI FINALLY A GOOD REASON TO GET OUT OF THIS HOSPITAL SHIT AND MAKE EVERYONE HERE TO DIE CHOKING WITH THE OWN BLOOD HAHAHAHA PRINCIPALLY DR. STRANGE

-Calm down my little harley quinn daddy will take care of you soon hahahaha-Joker falls off an attack of hysterical laughter while she watches the photo of Harleen sleeping peacefully.


End file.
